


HT100 Challenge 15 – Listen Up: Child’s Play

by CatHeights



Series: Hard Time 100 Drabbles [4]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-12
Updated: 2003-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for Challenge #15 at <a href="http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/">Hard Time 100</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HT100 Challenge 15 – Listen Up: Child’s Play

“It was child’s play. They’ll never pin it on me.”

Keller’s voice drifted out from under the stairwell. Beecher didn’t glance his way, but those words shredded his mind. Doubt became blinding fear, and the unimaginable — reality.

_Who hired him? Chris Keller._

_Guys like Keller are hunters._

_Child’s play._

That bastard had killed Gary, and now he made puns about it. What kind of monster had he forgiven? Beecher gagged as he stumbled to his pod.

He never heard O’Reily’s laugh. “Thank fucking god, Keller. I was so sick of chicken nuggets. If you hadn’t done it, I would have.”


End file.
